leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescuers
The Rescuers VHS The Rescuers Down Under (September 20, 1991) * Orange-Red Warnings * 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo (w/voice-over) * The Jungle Book Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits/Australia * Meet Marahute * Meet Percival C. McLeach * Engagement Mix-Up * Meet Wilbur the Albatross * 'You Need to Be Silent' * Arrived in Australia * Meet Jake * Welcome to Australia * Wilbur at the Hospital * Tour of Australia * McLeach Speaks to Cody * Interrupting Deity * Animal Prison * Wilbur Escapes * Johanna Steals McLeach's Eggs/Frank's Free * Cody Leaves * Under McLeach's Bushwhacker * Back at the Nest * Eagle-Napped * Johanna Tries to Eat the Eggs * Wilbur Watches the Eggs * McLeach's Plan * Bernard and the Warthog * Climax at the Crocodile Falls * Happy Ending * End Credits = The Rescuers (September 18, 1992) * Green Warnings * "Coming to Home Video" * Beauty and the Beast Preview * 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo (w/voiceover) * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1992 Muffled Walt Disney Classics Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "The Journey") * "Rescue Aid Society" * Duty Calls * At the Orphanage/Rufus Speaks About Penny * At Madame Medusa's Pawnshop * Albatross Airline Service, Train Ride #113 * "Tomorrow is Another Day" * Devil's Bayou * Penny Runs Away * Mr. Snoops and Medusa's Hideout * Brutus and Nero Smell Bianca's Perfume * "Someone's Waiting for You" * Penny Meets Bernard and Bianca/Plans for the Escape * Evinrude Gets Chased by Bats * Devil's Eye * Evinrude Flies for Help * The Big Battle * A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day" (Reprise) * "The End" = The Rescuers (January 5, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Walt Disney Company Intro * Mulan Preview * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear Preview * 101 Dalmatians Preview * Frank and Ollie Preview * The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit Preview * "On ABC" * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * Mickey Mouse Works Short: "Pluto Gets the Paper - Bubble Damage" * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Main Title * Beginning Scene * "Rescue Aid Society" * Bottle Scene * Bianca and Bernard * Bianca and Bernard Visit Morningside Orphanage * Penny and Rufus * Medusa's Pawn Shop * Car Scene * Meet Orville * Orville's Take-Off * "Tomorrow is Another Day" * Penny Tries to Escape * Bianca and Bernard Arrive to the Devil's Bayou * Brutus and Nero Take Penny * Evinrude * Medusa and Snoops * Organ Scene * Medusa Shoots at Bianca and Bernard * Medusa and Penny * "Someone's Waiting for You" * Meet Penny/Plans for Escape * Bernard Sends Evinrude to Alert the Local Animals * The Entrance to the Pirate's Cave * Bernard, Bianca and Penny Find the Devil's Eye * Evinrude Alerts the Local Animals * Escaping Madame Medusa * Ending Scene * "The End" * Buena Vista Logo = The Rescuers Down Under (August 1, 2000) * Navy Blue Warnings * 2000 Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Logo * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * 102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Tigger Movie Preview * The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea Preview * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Preview * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Main Titles * Cody Wakes Up * Cody Searches for Marahute * Cody Frees Marahute * Cody's Flight with Marahute * Marahute and the Eggs * Poacher's Trap * Cody is Taken by McLeach * RAS Reply * The Rescue Aid Society * The Restaurant * Bernard and Bianca Meet Wilbur * Introducing Wilbur * Wilbur's Takeoff * Percival McLeach * Wilbur Takes Flight * The Landing * Wilbur at the Hospital * Sugar Glider Landing * McLeach Threatens Cody * Snake Attack * Cody is Thrown into Prison by McLeach * Cody, Frank and the Others Try to Get the Keys * Wilbur Escapes * Johanna Steals McLeach's Eggs * Frank Gets Out * Johanna Chases Frank * McLeach Releases Cody * McLeach Follows Cody * Cody in Marahute's Nest * Marahute is Captured by McLeach * Johanna Tries to Find the Eggs * Bernard Rescues Cody and the Others * Bernard and the Razorback * McLeach Tries to Feed Cody from the Crocodiles * Battle * Bernard Saves Cody/Percival McLeach's Death * Finale/Ending Credits = The Rescuers (May 20, 2003) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "This film has been modified..." * 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits/"The Journey" * "Rescue Aid Society" * Duty Calls * At the Orphanage * At Madame Medusa's Pawnshop * Albatross Air Service, Flight #13 * "Tomorrow is Another Day" * Devil's Bayou * Penny Runs Away * Mr. Snoops and Madame Medusa's Hideout * "Someone's Waiting for You" * Escape Plans * The Devil's Eye * 'We Did It' * Volunteers/"Tomorrow is Another Day" (Reprise) * "The End" * Buena Vista Logo